


Группа Пропащих Волонтёров

by gellavonhamster



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, trying to translate/transcribe names from ATWQ as well as I can
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Сборник преимущественно не связанных между собой драбблов о членах ГПВ и не только.





	1. Моему любезному издателю

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To My Kind Editor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370952) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)
  * Translation into English available: [The Unquiet Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410375) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)
  * Translation into English available: [Charles Remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452144) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)
  * Translation into English available: [On Coffee, Nightmares, and Reasons to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609508) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)
  * Translation into English available: [All the Unasked Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684787) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



> Основано на теории, что во вселенной ASOUE издатель, печатающий книги Сникета - Мокси.

Телефон звонит, когда она уже собирается уходить. Резкая трель прокатывается по всему полупустому зданию издательства – отталкивается от стен, бьётся в окна. Мокси с полминуты раздражённо смотрит на трезвонящий аппарат. Она имеет полное право не брать трубку. Её рабочий день давно закончился. Ей нужно поскорее возвращаться на маяк, потому что когда она в прошлый раз надолго задержалась на работе, по возвращении домой обнаружилось, что конфорка открыта и весь дом провонял газом. Отец с каждым днём сдаёт всё сильнее, и Мокси очень, очень нужно убедиться, что за сегодня он и его старческая деменция ничего не натворили. Не имеет значения, кто звонит и что ему надо – она не обязана отвечать.

\- Чёрт, - наконец бормочет она и поднимает трубку. Иногда ей кажется, что она – чересчур хорошая журналистка. То, что в последнее время она больше занимается редактурой, этого не отменяет.

\- «Чернильный Маяк», Маллахан слушает.

\- Мокси, - говорит приятный мужской голос. – Что нового?

Мокси напрягается.

\- Сникет? – уточняет она. Если это не он, она просто извинится. Когда они последний раз виделись, у него ещё не успел сломаться голос.

\- Да, Мокси. Здравствуй.

\- Сникет, где ты? Что происходит?

\- Ты редактировала все мои последние рукописи, Мокси. Ты знаешь, что происходит.

\- Я знаю только то, что ты по уши в дерьме. Ты не хочешь ради разнообразия заглянуть в издательство, как все нормальные авторы? Принести свой новый опус самостоятельно? Или хотя бы отправить его по почте, а не заставлять меня снова ехать чёрт знает куда и искать твои тайники?

\- Я бы с удовольствием, но я не могу подвергать тебя ещё большей опасности.

\- О, если ты не желаешь подвергать меня опасности, то, может, не стоило вообще ко мне обращаться?

\- Если хочешь, мы можем разорвать наше соглашение, и я поищу другое издательство.

\- Вот ещё, - поспешно говорит Мокси. Это глупо, но сердце у неё так и колотится. Странно разговаривать со своим прошлым. С самой страшной, тёмной, тревожной частью своего прошлого. – Твои книги приносят нам неплохой доход. И потом, я… волнуюсь за тебя.

\- Спасибо, - она понятия не имеет, улыбается он или хмурится на том конце линии. Звонит из их штата или откуда-нибудь из-за границы. Из телефонной будки, гостиничного номера или тайного подземного бункера. Можно ли дозвониться куда-либо из тайного подземного бункера? – Собственно, я звоню, чтобы сказать именно это. Спасибо за то, что ты уже сделала и продолжаешь делать для меня – и для Бодлеров. Я мог бы написать тебе, но подумал, что это стоит сказать вслух.

Мокси не может не улыбнуться.

\- Затем и нужны друзья, Сникет. Или ты всё ещё предпочитаешь слово «союзники»?

\- Скажем так: у меня было много союзников, но со временем оказалось, что далеко не всех их можно назвать друзьями.

\- Ясно, - говорит Мокси, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что бы ещё сказать – пока он не повесил трубку и снова не пропал на долгие годы. – Мне жаль… насчёт Жозефины. Я ведь помню её, - и это не ложь, она действительно помнит, пусть и смутно, серьёзную девочку, которая однажды навестила Лемони в Чернил’ах-у-Моря. – Ужасная смерть. Она не заслужила этого.

\- Никто из них не заслужил этого, Мокси.

С учётом всего того, что ей известно об их организации, Мокси не была бы столь уверена, но эту мысль она решает оставить при себе.

\- Я почти закончил работу над следующей частью, - говорит Лемони. – Ты получишь информацию о том, где найти рукопись, следующим письмом. Боюсь, я не могу говорить дольше, Мокси. С минуты на минуту прибудет поезд.

\- Подожди.

Ей хочется сказать: мы все тебя помним. Клео, Джейк, Келлар, Орнетта, братья Беллерофонт. Мы редко говорим о тебе, но я знаю: они помнят. Ей хочется сказать: понятия не имею, сдружились бы мы тогда и продолжали бы общаться сейчас, если бы не ты. Ей хочется сказать: знаешь, я встретила Эллингтон. Я знаю, что с ней и где она. Ты когда-нибудь замечал, какая у неё удивительная улыбка? Из тех, что могут значить всё что угодно.

\- Береги себя, Сникет, - говорит она вместо этого. Телефон лучше официальных писем без обратного адреса, но всё-таки она предпочла бы, чтобы он сейчас был рядом – тогда она обняла бы его, и говорить ничего бы не потребовалось. – Я верю, что однажды всё это закончится.

\- Берегите и вы себя, редактор Маллахан. Я верю, что вы правы. Вопрос только в том, _чем_ всё это закончится.

Она уже открывает было рот, чтобы сказать «да пошёл ты» – и закрывает, заслышав гудки.


	2. The Unquiet Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня из названия и эпиграфа - [**вот**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB0g59T8Pg0).

_Cold blows the wind to my true love,_  
_And gently falls the rain._  
 _I never had but one true love,_  
 _And in greenwood she lies slain._

Человек, следовавший за ней всю дорогу до кладбища, не издаёт ни звука, когда она, резко развернувшись, толкает его к стене ближайшего склепа. Не произносит ни слова, когда она срывает с него широкополую шляпу. И когда она, увидев его лицо, вздрагивает и делает шаг назад, тоже ничего не говорит – только слегка виновато улыбается.

\- Лемони, - не веря своим глазам, шепчет она.

Человек, следовавший за ней всю дорогу до кладбища, чуть склоняет голову:

\- Ваша милость.

Он не раз в шутку ссылался на её титул, обращаясь к ней, но по спине у неё всё равно пробегает холодок. Число людей, которым она доверяет, за последнее время сократилось раза в три. Ей нужно как следует убедиться, что тот, кто сейчас стоит перед ней – и вправду один из тех, кто всё ещё на её стороне.

\- Ты ли это, Лемони? – интересуется она, стараясь не показывать, насколько на самом деле взволнована. – В «Пунктилио» писали, что ты мёртв.

\- Давно ли ты веришь всему, что пишут в «Пунктилио», Рамона?

\- Справедливо. Но ты ведь не станешь возражать, если я задам тебе пару вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно ты? Например, сколько слов должно быть между каждыми двумя словами сообщения, зашифрованного с помощью кода Сибальда?

\- Разумеется. Это в высшей степени благоразумно – а слов должно быть десять. Кстати, какого цвета автомобиль, припаркованный у обсерватории «Орион»? Я тоже, с твоего позволения, хотел бы убедиться, что не беседую сейчас с самозванкой.

\- Чёрного. Но всё это легко выяснить, если знать, в каком направлении копать. Что я привезла тебе из Монако?

\- Музыкальную шкатулку, играющую «В пещере горного короля». А я тебе из Венеции?

\- Веер со встроенным лезвием.

Строго говоря, этого тоже не вполне достаточно. Но она успела разглядеть его, вслушаться в его речь и не сомневается, что перед ней её друг, её союзник, мальчик, с которым они первую пару недель в ГПВ вместе спали в большом кресле в главной гостиной третьего штаба, потому что оба страдали ночными кошмарами и скучали по дому. Когда он раскрывает ей объятия, она заранее знает, каково это будет – ей всегда нравилось обнимать братьев Сникет, крепких и уютных, больших плюшевых медведей. Только Жак гораздо выше, а с Лемони они всегда были одного роста, поэтому им обоим всегда было удобно зарываться лицом друг другу в плечо, когда хотелось плакать. Иногда они оба плакали. Например, сейчас.

\- Я не сомневалась, что ты жив, - горячо бормочет она в его потёртое кашемировое пальто. – Я так рада, что ты жив, Эл.

\- Я тоже рад, что я жив, - соглашается Лемони, хотя по голосу не скажешь. Чуть отстраняется и серьёзно смотрит на неё. – Но об этом никто не должен знать, Эр. Ты тоже не должна была, но, раз уж узнала, я прошу тебя никому не говорить об этом.

\- Даже Жаку? Даже Кит?

\- Особенно Жаку и особенно Кит. Они попытаются меня разыскать, а на данный момент это слишком рискованно. Если понадобится, я сам на них выйду.

\- Это жестоко, но так и быть. Ты шёл за мной от самого дома?

\- Почти. Я не планировал, но случайно оказался поблизости, и мне стало интересно, куда ты направляешься, выйдя с чёрного хода и надев шляпку с вуалью.

«Не должна была знать», ну-ну. Что-то ей подсказывает, что на самом деле он умирал от желания хоть с кем-то поговорить. Не мог дольше выносить полного одиночества. Впрочем, если он не хочет в этом признаваться – его дело.

\- Как видишь, я направлялась положить пару лилий на могилы людей, - она жестом указывает на надгробия, - дружеские отношения с которыми в последнее время сродни смертному приговору.

Лемони кивает.

\- Я давно собирался сам сюда сходить, - не сводя глаз с одной из могил, говорит он. – Но случай не подворачивался.

Какое-то время они молча разглядывают надгробия. «Бертран Бодлер» – гласит надпись на одном. «Беатрис Бодлер» – сообщает другое. Юношеский смех в огромной, пропахшей пылью библиотеке. Летучая мышь на ладони. Камни, камни, ныне – только камни.

\- Я вспоминал Бертрана недавно, - наконец произносит Лемони. Он отводит взгляд, но мысленно явно всё ещё не здесь. – Помнишь Теодору Марксон?

\- Такая… - она пытается жестами изобразить огромную копну волос, и ей, по-видимому, удаётся, потому что Лемони усмехается, и она вслед за ним.

\- Именно.

\- Твоя наставница, верно?

\- Да, а до меня её учеником был Бертран.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Серьёзнее некуда. И она прожужжала мне им все уши. Бертран то, Бертран сё. Бертран слушается старших, а ты только и умеешь, что перечить. Бертран женится, заведёт детей и будет счастлив, а ты умрёшь в одиночестве на съёмной квартире с заплесневелыми стенами…

\- Что, прямо так и говорила?

\- Возможно, насчёт квартиры я добавил для наглядности, но суть была такова. Я имею в виду, - Лемони снова поворачивается к надгробиям, - что ещё до… всего этого у меня были причины его недолюбливать. И я недолюбливал. Но сейчас я смотрю на этот мрамор и понимаю, что многое бы отдал за то, чтобы он снова был с нами, целый и невредимый, и снова играл нам Моцарта на рояле. А что до… неё… - он запинается. Тогда она снова обнимает его – и снова отмечает их крайне удачное сходство в росте.

\- Мне не хватает её, - сдавленно шепчет он. – Я знаю, ты понимаешь, - и, о, она понимает, она понимает как никто другой. Шёлк чёрных волос, прикосновение нежных губ к щеке, летучая мышь на ладони. Кольцо, которое она отдала Лемони, чтобы тот мог предложить его вместе с рукой и сердцем; кольцо, которое всё равно не пригодилось бы ей самой, а если бы и существовала возможность применить его по назначению – всё равно оказалось бы у той, кому это кольцо собирался преподнести он.

\- Я понимаю, Лемони, - гладя его по волосам, говорит она. Камни, камни, ныне – только камни. Камни – и пепел. – Я понимаю.


	3. Чарльз вспоминает

\- Курите? – интересуется девушка, расположившаяся в кресле напротив. Мужские брюки, мужская рубашка и мужские сигареты в портсигаре. Взгляд Чарльза цепляется за эмблему на последнем: этот же знак, похожий на глаз, изображён на витражных окнах клуба, где они сейчас находятся, и этот же знак – он точно знает – вытатуирован на лодыжке его собеседницы. Опомнившись, он поспешно мотает головой:

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Не будете против, если я закурю?

\- Нет, конечно, курите на здоровье. Ой. То есть…

Должно быть, он сейчас выглядит совершенно беспомощно, потому что девушка ободряюще улыбается и спешит заверить его, что всё в порядке. Чарльз наблюдает, как она прикуривает от сверкающей металлической зажигалки, которая затем исчезает в её рукаве. Девушка одной рукой подносит сигарету к губам, а другой поправляет карандаш, которым заколола небрежный пучок волос на затылке.

\- Это хорошо, что вы не против. Ваш будущий босс, - она выпускает струйку дыма и смотрит, как та поднимается и тает в полумраке, - постоянно курит. Его лица подчас не разглядеть за клубами дыма, серьёзно. Так что привыкайте.

\- О, - говорит Чарльз, потому что как-то ведь нужно отреагировать.

\- Хотя, чего уж там, я вас полностью подготовить не в силах. Он курит даже не сигареты, а сигары. Такие… - она складывает вместе два пальца, чтобы изобразить примерную толщину сигар. – Дорогое удовольствие. Поэтому от него, как выразился мой брат – не Жак, а наш младший – пахнет коррупцией. Писатели, - она, усмехнувшись, разводит руками. Чарльз вспоминает об этом два дня спустя, впервые встретив своего нового работодателя. Он не знает, как пахнет коррупция, но вскоре смиряется с тем, что запах дорогих сигар и не менее дорогого одеколона, сопровождающий Сэра, ему хотелось бы собрать во флакон и вдыхать, когда никто не видит.

Чуть более полугода назад Чарльза с позором выгнали из дома, и он очутился на улице, имея при себе лишь портфель, наскоро набитый бельём и рубашками, и карманные деньги, которых было куда больше, чем в карманах иных юношей его возраста, но всё равно недостаточно для того, чтобы хотя бы на месяц снять приличное жильё. Убитый не столько изгнанием, сколько предшествовавшим ему скандалом, а ещё больше – тем, что человек, причастный к тому, из-за чего Чарльза выгнали из дома и пообещали вычеркнуть из завещания, порвал с ним все отношения, боясь той же участи, он бесцельно брёл по улице, когда к нему внезапно подъехало такси. Девушка на переднем сиденье – та самая девушка, которая сейчас курила в кресле напротив – представилась как Кит Сникет, представила водителя – очень похожего на неё красивого молодого человека, которого не портили даже чуть сросшиеся брови – как своего брата Жака и предложила помощь. Чарльзу было некуда идти и нечего терять, и он сел в такси.

С тех пор Чарльз не раз задумывался о том, на что подписался, позволив брату и сестре Сникет увезти его на другой конец города и устроить секретарём в страховую компанию –  и согласившись отплатить услугой за услугу, когда это понадобится. Услуги, что ему довелось за эти полгода оказать Сникетам и их _союзникам_ – их выражение – включали в себя передачу незнакомцам конвертов, которые ему было строго запрещено вскрывать, и отправление телеграммы от чужого имени. И это не говоря уже о том случае, когда от него потребовалось подложить в сумку женщине, сидевшей рядом с ним в кинотеатре, некий свёрток, который – Чарльз до сих пор надеялся, что ему почудилось – слегка шевелился. А теперь от него хотят, чтобы он оставил работу в страховом агентстве и занял должность секретаря на лесопилке под названием…

\- «Счастливые Запахи», - повторяет Кит, стряхивая пепел в бронзовую пепельницу на столике. – Это в Полтривилле, бывали там?

\- Не имел удовольствия.

\- Вот и побываете.

\- Мисс Сникет… Кит… я ведь ничего не знаю о лесозаготовительной промышленности. Я топора в жизни в руках не держал.

\- Топоры в руках будут держать другие люди. От вас потребуется печатать на машинке, отвечать на звонки, готовить кофе – вы всё это прекрасно умеете. А также… - Кит кладёт сигарету в пепельницу и, повернувшись к Чарльзу, внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, - способствовать тому, чтобы Сэр – ваш босс – принимал заказы нашей организации и отказывал определённым… нежелательным лицам. Вы получите список тех, с кем не должно вестись никаких дел.

\- Способствовать, - хмурясь, повторяет Чарльз. На протяжении всего разговора он нервно покачивал в руках чашку, но теперь, едва не пролив чай себе на брюки, ставит её на столик. – Вы же сами сказали, что у него сложный характер. Что он упрям и неуступчив, и привык полагаться только на себя.

Чарльз вспоминает об этом два дня спустя, впервые встретив своего нового работодателя – и через месяц, и через год, и через пятнадцать лет, когда появление на лесопилке троих детей заставляет его снова попытаться повлиять на Сэра – вдруг столько лет спустя у него снова это получится.

\- Всё так, - подтверждает Кит. – Поэтому вам понадобится стать незаменимым, Чарльз. Образцовым сотрудником. Приведите его к заключению, что с вашим мнением стоит считаться.

\- Другими словами, мне надо подмять его под себя.

\- Он этого не позволит. Вам следует… мягко направлять его в нужную сторону. В идеале – так, чтобы он был уверен, что принимает все решения сам.

Члены ГПВ – так называется организация, в которой состоят Кит и Жак, и их младший брат, и множество других странных людей, с которыми Чарльз перезнакомился за последние полгода – с детства проходят специальную подготовку. Чарльзу точно не известно, какую именно, но он уверен, что люди, умеющие стрелять из пистолета, вести слежку и определять по запаху, в какой чашке находится яд – последнее играло роль развлечения на закрытой вечеринке, которую ему довелось посетить – куда более искусны во всём, что касается манипулирования другими, чем он. Он… обычный. Он не чувствует себя комфортно, оказавшись в центре внимания, и не силён в спорах. Он не наделён красотой Густава Сибальда, обаянием доктора Монтгомери, бравадой капитана Уиддершинса – но, возможно, в данной ситуации необходимо что-то, чем члены ГПВ не располагают. Например, умение быть обычным.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он. Иначе этот разговор и не мог закончиться, конечно, потому что в глубине души Чарльз боится. Боится Кит, её братьев, всех до единого членов ГПВ, несмотря на их интеллигентность и хорошие манеры. Он всё ещё до конца не понимает, чем занимается их организация, и не уверен, что хочет понимать. Но он обязан им работой, деньгами и крышей над головой, и у него больше никого нет – он потерял связь со своими немногими друзьями из колледжа; человек, которому он доверял больше всех на свете, предал его; его отец погиб при пожаре спустя пару месяцев после того, как выгнал его из дома. Чарльз вспоминает об этом много лет спустя, вдруг осознав, сколько его знакомых – из ГПВ и не только – погибло при пожарах за последнее время.

Что ему ещё остаётся, в самом деле?

\- Хорошо, - повторяет он. – Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Кит дружелюбно кивает ему:

\- Я не сомневалась в вас, Чарльз. Ещё чаю?

\- У меня есть, спасибо.

\- Если что, в чайнике ещё предостаточно. А насчёт «подмять под себя»… - Кит снова внимательно смотрит на него, и Чарльзу делается не по себе от понимания того, что она знает о нём гораздо больше, чем он о ней. – Он любит женщин – не переставал пялиться мне в декольте всё то время, что мы общались – но симпатичных юношей он любит не меньше. Используйте эту информацию так, как сочтёте нужным.

Кит Сникет знает о нём гораздо больше, чем он о ней – в частности, из-за чего отец выгнал его из дома. Чарльз ёжится под её взглядом.

\- Я думаю, в этом не возникнет необходимости, - твёрдо говорит он. Уж кто-кто, а соблазнитель из него точно не выйдет. Чарльз вспоминает об этом три месяца спустя, на коленях перед Сэром в его кабинете, который сам предварительно запирает на ключ. Впрочем, кто был соблазнителем в данной ситуации – вопрос открытый.

\- Дело ваше, - пожимает плечами Кит и берётся за чашку. – Ну что ж, выпьем за успех? Это не шампанское, конечно, но я убеждена, что хороший чай подходит для этой цели не хуже алкоголя.

\- Да, конечно, - Чарльз заставляет себя улыбнуться и поднимает свою чашку. Его рука чуть дрожит, и тёмное пятно всё-таки расплывается на светло-серых брюках. – О, чёрт…

\- Не волнуйтесь вы так, - миролюбиво говорит Кит, протягивая ему салфетку. – У вас всё получится.

Чарльз вспоминает об этом много, много раз за последующие годы – каждый раз, когда вновь убеждается, что у него ничего не получилось.


	4. Кофе, ночные кошмары и смысл жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пост-канон; мы не знаем, что случилось с теми, кто столкнулся с Великим Неизвестным, поэтому я имею право считать, что никто из них не погиб.

_И прости меня за всё – прежде всего за всё, чего я не сделал.  
(Донна Тартт, «Тайная история»)_

_Я видела, как старый солдат и матрос_  
_Бросили свой корабль и свой пост –_  
_«На хрена нам война,_  
_Пошла она на!» -_  
_Сказали старый солдат и матрос._

 _Они смотрели друг другу в глаза,_  
_Они возвращались из смерти назад –_  
_«На хрена нам война,_  
_Пошла она на!» -_  
_Сказали те, кто вернулся назад._  
_(Ольга Арефьева и Ковчег, «На хрена нам война»)_

\- Я восхищаюсь ими, - признался Гектор, движением головы указывая на птиц. Туча ворон, беспокойно крича, пронеслась над их головами, а они с Жаком Сникетом сидели на траве за старым домом Гектора в Городе Почитателей Ворон. Гектору было тринадцать – Жаку, значит, немногим больше – и он невольно задумался: разве в этом возрасте он уже жил здесь? Что-то тут не складывалось, но это не имело значения, потому что дул ласковый летний ветер и закатное небо было цвета спелой хурмы, и не хотелось разрушать этот момент покоя, столь редкого для волонтёров, посвятивших жизни его поддержанию.

\- Да, удивительные создания. Мудрые, - согласился Жак. Ветер лизнул его волосы, смешно взъерошив их. – Знаешь, говорят, что, когда вороны находят погибшего сородича, они устраивают ему своего рода похороны. Кружат над ним и оплакивают.

\- Я что-то слышал об этом, - Гектор провёл кончиками пальцев по траве, - но я сейчас не только о воронах. Я о любых птицах. Я целыми днями вожусь с этими воздушными шарами, корзинами, горелками, а они могут просто взять и… полететь. Представляешь? Я бы многое отдал за такую свободу.

\- Понимаю, - отозвался Жак. Он повернулся к Гектору и пристально посмотрел на него. Вороны будто бы закаркали громче – а может, только показалось.

Гектор почувствовал приступ тревоги.

\- Почему ты не вступился за меня, когда меня арестовали? – спросил Жак. Внезапно ему было сорок семь, а Гектору, соответственно, сорок пять. – Ты ведь узнал меня. Ты знал меня с самого детства. Почему ты позволил им сжечь меня?

\- Тебя не сожгли, - нервно возразил Гектор, отодвигаясь. – Тебя не сожгли! – повторил он громче, ощутив запах гари. На старшем Сникете дымился пиджак – левый рукав – но тот будто бы не замечал.

\- Верно, меня не успели сжечь. Меня убили Олаф и Эсме. Ведь это всё меняет, не так ли?

Его кожа чернела и облезала, а Гектор смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, оцепенев от ужаса и стыда, и не мог отвести глаз.

\- Почему ты позволил им осудить меня? Почему ты позволил им убить меня? Почему ты позволил посадить Бодлеров в тюрьму? Почему ты позволил сжечь их на костре?

«Но Бодлеров не сожгли!» - хотел крикнуть Гектор, но слова застряли у него в горле. Он так и проснулся – хрипя, задыхаясь, пытаясь откашлять свой ответ мертвецу. Ответ, который был лишь бессмысленным оправданием – потому что Бодлеров, может, и не сожгли, но Гектор действительно позволил жителям ГПВ бросить их в тюрьму и осудить на смертную казнь. Потому что он, может, и подоспел вовремя на своём автономном летучем доме, и смог бы забрать их с собой, если бы ему не помешали – но не сказал ни слова, когда у него была возможность. Вот что имело значение.

На тумбочке стояла чашка воды. Сев на постели, Гектор схватил чашку, сделал пару глотков, снова закашлялся и, поставив чашку на место, обхватил голову руками. Светало; где-то вдали лаяла собака. Часы показывали пятнадцать минут шестого.

Жак ему снился не впервые. Собственно, если Гектору и снились кошмары, то в них обычно присутствовал Жак. Иногда он просто напоминал о том, что его смерть в некотором роде на совести Гектора, иногда, как и в этот раз, приплетал Бодлеров, иногда просто молчал, пока его пожирало пламя. Просыпаясь, Гектор каждый раз вспоминал то создание – явление? – которое напало на них тогда, после столкновения летучего дома с «Квикегом», и молился, чтобы в следующий раз ему приснилось оно. Но оно никогда не посещало его кошмары, потому что в них не было страха – только бесконечное чувство вины и стыда, и чёрствые корки несказанных слов, которые он продолжал пытаться откашлять, даже проснувшись.

Минут десять он сидел в кровати, силясь успокоиться. Гектор знал, что больше не заснёт – после кошмаров никогда не получалось – поэтому решил спуститься на кухню для раннего завтрака. Потом можно будет нарезать начинку для такос или привести в порядок помидорную рассаду. Занять чем-нибудь руки, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Он оделся в потёмках и вышел из спальни, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

Напротив его комнаты была спальня Квигли. Дверь в неё была чуть приоткрыта – значит, этой ночью все трое Квегмайров спали там. У Айседоры и Дункана были свои спальни (у неё – по левую руку от спальни Квигли, у него – напротив комнаты сестры), но каждую ночь тройняшки неизменно укладывались спать в одной из трёх комнат все вместе. Это никем не обсуждалось и не осуждалось. Возможно, в каком-нибудь другом, нормальном доме взрослые не одобрили бы, что подростки разного пола, пусть и родственники, спят в одной постели, но их дом лишь с натяжкой можно было назвать нормальным, пусть и в последнее время – после того, как Квегмайры, заручившись помощью Фернальда и Фионы, выкрали из банка своё наследство, после того, как провели небольшой ремонт, выкинули прогнившие ковры и застеклили разбитое окно в коридоре – его, по мнению Гектора, вполне можно было назвать приличным.

Он заглянул в комнату. Братья теснились на узкой кровати, уступив сестре висевший сверху гамак. Квигли, конечно, спал ближе всех к двери. Таково было правило – хозяин комнаты ложился ближе всех к входу и оставлял дверь приоткрытой, чтобы услышать любой подозрительный звук и вовремя разбудить остальных. Вот и сейчас, даром что Гектор прилагал все усилия, чтобы не шуметь, Квигли мигом распахнул глаза.

\- Спи, - шепнул Гектор и улыбнулся: отбой, ложная тревога, никаких чужаков в доме, все свои. Мальчик слабо улыбнулся в ответ и снова уснул. На животе у него покоилась дочитанная до середины книга – что-то там об экспедиции «Терра Нова». Всё ещё улыбаясь, Гектор спустился на первый этаж, где располагались кухня, столовая и комнатушка, в которой когда-то, возможно, спала прислуга, а ныне – капитан Уиддершинс, утверждавший, что эта без пяти минут кладовка напоминает ему каюты на субмарине (на самом деле он спал там в первую очередь потому, что ему тяжело было подниматься по лестнице, но он не любил об этом говорить). Фиона и Фернальд спали на чердаке, поделив его на две комнаты с помощью ширм, но сейчас чердак пустовал – оба должны были вернуться только сегодня.

Гектор вошёл на кухню и вздрогнул – Уиддершинс сидел за столом, потягивая что-то из кружки. Заметив – точнее, сначала заслышав – Гектора, отставной капитан стушевался и проворно убрал что-то со стола. Гектор нахмурился.

\- Доброе утро, - настороженно произнёс он.

\- Утро доброе! - отозвался Уиддершинс, не менее настороженно глядя на него.

\- Не спится в такую рань?

\- Так точно! Бессонница! И какая-то паршивая псина лает. Решил выпить кофе.

\- Что-то кофе не пахнет.

\- Варится, - неуверенно пояснил Уиддершинс. Ни одна горелка плиты не была зажжена.

Гектор обошёл стол. Со стороны, где сидел Уиддершинс, в столе был ящик для приборов. Скатерть над ящиком выразительно топорщилась. Гектор приподнял скатерть – Уиддершинс не сказал ни слова – и вынул из ящика початую бутылку виски.

\- Где взял? – поинтересовался Гектор, убирая бутылку в шкаф. – Не припомню, чтобы ты куда-то выходил в последнее время.

\- Может, я и инвалид, но не лежачий же! - с достоинством ответил Уиддершинс. – Вышел, пока ты ходил на рынок. Купил на свои! Починил соседям мясорубку. Заплатили. Так точно! Всё по-честному!

\- Ты вроде как обещал больше не пить. Где тут честность?

\- Ха! Обещал! Тебе я ничего не обещал, Гектор! Какое твоё дело?

\- Да по мне-то хоть спейся, - пожал плечами Гектор. Ему было дело, и он не желал, чтобы Уиддершинс действительно спился, но это не отменяло того, что он был недоволен и не собирался этого скрывать. – Ты своим детям обещал. Может, мне надо просто дать твоему пасынку разбить эту бутыль об твою голову, когда он вернётся.

Уиддершинс запрокинул голову, допил то, что определённо не было кофе, и со стуком поставил кружку на стол.

\- Может, и надо, - с вызовом ответил он.

Гектор набрал в чайник воды и поставил её кипятиться. Настоящий кофе и вправду не помешал бы.

\- Не тебе одному непросто, знаешь ли, - произнёс он, не оборачиваясь. – Это так, пища для размышлений.

Он потянулся за кофемолкой.

\- Дай! - пристыженно велел Уиддершинс. – Сделаю!

Он принялся молоть кофе так яростно, будто каждое зерно было его личным врагом, а Гектор молча убрал пахнущую виски кружку в мойку и поставил на её место две чистые. Некоторое время посидели молча. Кофемолка скрипела от старости и натуги. Собака за окном унялась, зато слышно было, как вдали проносится поезд.

\- Я здесь не на своём месте! - наконец выпалил Уиддершинс. Говорил он не то чтобы с Гектором – скорее уж с кофемолкой. – Я привык к морю! К субмарине! Постоянно в пути! А теперь я заперт на суше! Без ноги, с больной спиной! Слаб и немощен! И даже если я окрепну, даже если я научусь снова считать себя полноценным, - он хлопнул по ноге, которая ниже колена заканчивалась деревяшкой, - я всё равно не смогу вернуться в море! Потому что там эта тварь! Потому что теперь мои потроха наполняются холодом, когда я думаю о море, которое так люблю! Почему оно не могло сразу убить меня? Какой от меня теперь толк?

\- Ты нужен падчерице. И даже пасынку, - заметил Гектор.

\- Я подвёл их!

\- Они тебя простили.

В последнем Гектор полностью уверен не был, но что Фиона – особенно Фиона – что Фернальд вели себя с отчимом преимущественно так, будто между ними всё всегда было в порядке. Случались скандалы – как в тот вечер, когда капитан решился-таки рассказать своим детям, что было в сахарнице – но по большей части всё было спокойно, пусть и без особой нежности.

Уиддершинс покачал головой:

\- Я их не заслуживаю!

\- Так заслужи, - отрезал Гектор, отобрал у него кофемолку и насыпал кофе в кружки. – Если в том, что ты остался жив, и есть какой-то смысл, то вот он. А не в бутылку лезть.

Уиддершинс зачастую вёл себя так, что не получалось ему не грубить. Гектору очень нравилось грубить. Были времена, когда ему казалось, что он совсем разучился это делать.

\- Я вижу эту тварь во сне почти каждую ночь, - пробормотал Уиддершинс, когда Гектор залил кофе кипятком и достал из шкафа вазочку с крекерами.

\- Я – нет, - спокойно ответил Гектор и поёжился под понимающим взглядом старого товарища. Он не припоминал, чтобы он рассказывал кому-либо о своих кошмарах, но вполне возможно, что о них легко догадаться. Вполне возможно, что у него над головой вечно висит табличка «Трус», просто сам он её не замечает.

Уиддершинс вздохнул.

\- Раз мы все остались живы, значит, в том и впрямь был смысл, - серьёзно произнёс он. – Раз я нужен, значит, ты тем более нужен! Так точно! Потому что ты заботишься о тройняшках! И о хозяйстве! И готовишь нам еду! И ты сможешь построить новый летательный аппарат! И мы сможем помочь нашим детям, - это был не первый раз, когда кто-то из них называл Квегмайров, Фернальда и Фиону _их_ детьми, хотя Квегмайры не были детьми Гектора, а Фернальд с Фионой, строго говоря, не были детьми Уиддершинса, - остановить ГПВ! Чтобы она стала тем, чем должна была быть, или вовсе перестала существовать! Так точно! Ради Жака! Ради Монти! И Жозефины! И Кит! И старины Лемони, жив он или нет! Разве это – не смысл жизни?

Гектор почувствовал, как к горлу подступает комок.

\- Какие речи. Ты пьян с утра пораньше, Уиддершинс.

\- Но прав же, скажи!

\- Да, - признал Гектор. Было очень важно, чтобы это оказалось правдой. С этой правдой можно было жить. – Ты прав.

Потом они пили кофе с крекерами, и на какое-то время в мире действительно царил покой.


	5. Все незаданные вопросы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Лемони, пре-канон, частично навеяно одной из популярных теорий об имени С. Теодоры Марксон.

Сходить на кладбище вместе было идеей Б. Он позвонил мне на квартиру моей сестры, куда я временно переехал после того, как в моём доме произошёл – по официальной версии – взрыв газового баллона (эта версия была ошибочной). Я спросил, откуда он узнал, где меня искать, и он назвал именно то имя, которое я ожидал услышать. Меня так и подмывало обронить что-нибудь в духе «Я вижу, вы с моей невестой изрядно сблизились в последнее время», но я сдержался. К тому же официально она ещё не была моей невестой – разве что у меня в голове, но моя голова, как показывал опыт, не во всём разделяла мнение реальности.

\- Меня тоже не было на похоронах, - сказал Б. Я не сразу сообразил, какие похороны он имеет в виду. – Только позавчера вернулся из Монреаля.

\- Вот как, - отозвался я, чувствуя, что настал мой черёд что-то сказать.

\- Я подумал… если ты собираешься навестить её могилу, мы могли бы сходить вместе. Я планировал пойти завтра в первой половине дня. Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь...

\- Хорошо, - сказал я и тут же разозлился на себя. Я пытался возненавидеть Б примерно с тех самых пор, как мы познакомились. Казалось уместным недолюбливать сверстника, которого тебе долгое время ставили в пример, недвусмысленно намекая, что он-то, в отличие от некоторых, добьётся успеха и на волонтёрском поприще, и в жизни вообще. Потом появились и другие причины для неприязни, но все они отступали всякий раз, как я оказывался с ним лицом к лицу. Я не знал более дружелюбного, приятного в общении человека. В этом плане он превосходил даже моего брата, который при всех своих положительных качествах был несколько склонен к занудству, и М, который, будучи добрейшим малым, время от времени давал волю своему поистине змеиному языку. Вот и сейчас у меня не было ни малейшего повода вести себя невежливо, особенно в свете того, что последняя из понесённых нашей организацией потерь наверняка ранила его куда сильнее, чем меня. Безусловно, это не значило, что я должен был непременно согласиться на его предложение. Можно было и отказаться, сославшись на неотложные дела, но это пришло мне в голову только после того, как я положил трубку, договорившись встретиться с Б завтра в час дня у ворот кладбища.

\- Свидание? – поинтересовалась моя сестра, не отрываясь от книги, и я, будучи взрослым человеком и не имея под рукой подушки, которой можно было бы в неё запустить, проигнорировал эту нелепость.

Когда на следующий день я явился на условленное место, Б уже дожидался меня. Шёл премерзкий дождь, который начался уже после того, как я вышел из дома, и, глядя на чёрный зонт над головой Б, я невольно подумал: конечно, уж он-то зонт не забыл. Не то, что некоторые.

Завидев меня, мой союзник поспешил мне навстречу.

\- Сникет.

\- Бертран. Давно ждёшь?

\- Нет, минут пять, не больше. Давай под зонт, может? Чувствую, распогодится ещё не скоро.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отказался я. Это было очень глупо с моей стороны, и через несколько шагов я это признал и укрылся-таки под зонтом. Брать Б под руку я принципиально не собирался, поэтому мы просто продолжили путь бок о бок, то и дело задевая друг друга локтями.

Пока мы плутали между могильными плитами и увечными каменными ангелами, я вспоминал, как узнал о трагическом происшествии, которое и привело нас сюда. Я только-только вернулся из Пуэрто-Рико, привезя с собой отчёт об успешно завершённой операции, пару исписанных блокнотов и лёгкое ножевое ранение. Мой брат встретил меня в порту. В штаб мне надлежало явиться только через два часа, и по пути мы заехали в кафе выпить по рутбиру с мороженым. В какой-то момент брат поставил бокал на стойку, стёр усы из пивной пены и произнёс:

\- Эл, пока тебя не было, случилось кое-что чрезвычайно печальное. Твоя наставница…

Это была авария. Я был уверен, что Теодора до сих пор водит тот старый зелёный родстер, но оказалось, у неё уже была другая машина – серая, той же модели. Моя бывшая наставница не справилась с управлением, уходя от погони; секретные документы, которые она похитила у преследователей, сгорели вместе с ней. Можно было сказать, что Теодора оставалась волонтёром до последних минут своей жизни и в эти минуты была, возможно, лучшим волонтёром, чем за все предыдущие годы. В своё время она была пятьдесят второй в рейтинге наставников, в который всего входило пятьдесят два человека, и то, что я слышал о ней позднее, наводило на мысль, что намного выше она в нём не поднялась. Однако я всё равно считал, что кое-чему научился под её руководством – например, тому, что взрослые подчас не видят дальше своего носа, и что важно вовремя признать, что задавал неправильные вопросы. В любом случае, она была частью моей юности, и, когда перед нами предстало надгробие с её именем, датами рождения и смерти и девизом нашей организации – «Здесь царит покой» – я почувствовал себя так, будто мне снова было двенадцать и я впервые столкнулся с чем-то по-настоящему страшным, беспощадным и куда более могущественным, чем я.

Смерть кружила на близком расстоянии от меня и моих союзников с нашего самого раннего детства. «Memento mori» – таков был девиз школы, которую большинство из нас закончило. Мы часто говорили о смерти, часто полушутя-полувсерьёз просили товарищей проследить, чтобы наши похороны прошли тем или иным образом – помню, скажем, как мы обещали У развеять его прах над морем. Но видеть могилу, класть на неё цветы, уже начавшие увядать, снова и снова перечитывать высеченные на камне даты, понимая, что похороненный под ним человек не был стар и мог бы прожить ещё много лет более или менее счастливо – это было нечто совсем иное.

Последний раз я видел Теодору года полтора назад, однако, когда я попытался представить себе её лицо, я смог вспомнить её лишь такой, как много лет назад в Чернил’ах-у-Моря. Теперь я знал, что тогда ей было всего тридцать пять – возраст, выглядевший для меня тогда началом старости, а теперь – моим собственным обозримым будущим. Я почувствовал, что плачу, и понял, что плачу не столько по Теодоре, сколько – как бы эгоистично это ни прозвучало – по своей юности и временам, когда я был глупее, неопытнее, смелее и увереннее в себе. Я плакал по прошлому, которого было не вернуть, по друзьям из Чернил’-у-Моря, которые – я был уверен – больше не желали меня знать, о моей первой любви, навсегда исчезнувшей из моей жизни после того, как я – по её мнению – разрушил её жизнь (если моя сестра что-то и знала о ней, то не рассказывала, а я не спрашивал). Я плакал по тому юноше, который проходил практику в умирающем, всеми забытом городке, и – всё-таки – по его наставнице, какой я помнил её: с необъятной копной волос и щекой, рассечённой надвое длинной уродливой царапиной, на которую мне было больно смотреть. По дороге на кладбище я не предполагал, что стану плакать, но это лишь доказывало, как мало я знал о смерти – и о жизни.

Я не повернулся к Б. Я уже давно относился к слезам куда спокойнее, чем в детстве, но мы с Б не были достаточно близки для того, чтобы я мог при нём плакать, не испытывая постоянной необходимости за это извиняться. Я не повернулся, когда услышал, как он шумно вдохнул, как многие делают, пытаясь не всхлипывать, и я не повернулся, когда он положил ладонь на мою руку чуть повыше локтя, и я не повернулся, когда накрыл его ладонь своей. Его рука в тот момент была единственным источником тепла рядом со мной и, как мне казалось, во всей вселенной, но я не мог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

Я подумал, что мог бы спросить его о чём-нибудь – ведь неизвестно, когда мы вновь окажемся наедине. Например, о том, говорила ли известная нам обоим особа когда-нибудь с ним обо мне. О том, что он чувствует к этой особе. О том, о чём он сам тогда плакал – только о Теодоре или, как и я, о своём прошлом, с которым только что оборвалась последняя связующая нить. Но вместо этого я спросил:

\- Так что значит «С.»?

Этого вопроса ничто не предвещало – я сам не до конца понимал, почему задал его – и я полагал, что Б ответит на него так, как это сделала бы сама Теодора. «Секрет, который она предпочла бы оставить секретом». «Сам не знаю». «Серьёзно, Сникет? Об этом ты сейчас хочешь спросить?».

\- Солнышко, - ответил Б. Я выглянул из-под зонта, чтобы удостовериться, что тучи действительно начали рассеиваться, а затем перевёл взгляд на него, чтобы удостовериться, что он не бредит. – Солнышко Теодора Марксон, - грустно улыбнувшись, пояснил он. – Так её звали.

\- Необычное имя, - заметил я. Можно было понять, почему она его скрывала. На миг мне сделалось досадно – ему, значит, она рассказала-таки, что значит «С.» – но я тут же себя одёрнул. Я не справлялся даже с тем, чтобы ревновать к Б мою возлюбленную – не хватало ещё пытаться ревновать к нему нашу покойную наставницу.

\- Интересное. Я думал, может, когда-нибудь… - начал он было, но, очевидно, передумал. Какое-то время мы постояли молча под дождём, думая каждый о своём. Наконец Б снова нарушил тишину: 

\- Надо будет потом зайти куда-нибудь помянуть её. Если ты не против.

\- Хорошо, - снова ответил я и снова разозлился на себя, но уже меньше, чем вчера.


End file.
